U.K. patent specification No. 564,322 discloses an apparatus of the general kind to which the present invention relates. However, the apparatus disclosed there has no provision for correcting longitudinal displacement of the sheet which occurs during the lateral alignment of the sheet.
European patent application No. 5,863 discloses a side aligner of the general type as the apparatus of the present invention. In this apparatus lateral alignment proceeds after the sheets have been aligned on the front lays. Again, however, this leads to some longitudinal shifting of the sheet with the result of register differences in the printing press.